killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Royalty
Royalty could be considered enlightenment in Kill Six Billion Demons. It is the understanding of the true name of God, and not his false seven part name.KSBD Tumblr The Seven Part Name YS ATUN VRAMA PRESH are the seven syllables of Royalty,Liturgy, PSALMS, BOOK I the holy Septagrammaton. It has also been spelled/pronounced YS ATN VARAMA PRESH by Meti and YS ATUN VARANMA PRESH by Metatron 1. These variations are intentional. YS ATUN VRAMA PRESH is only 6 syllables. It is said "The conquering king must speak with both his internal tongue of self-love, and his external tongue of violence: he must proclaim himself a king not with a tongue of flesh, but an iron tongue soaked in the blood of his lovers." In short, the seventh syllable is not spoken with a tongue of flesh.Comment on KSBD 1-16 The words are the seven principles of universal royalty. They are the seven words that YISUN spoke upon committing suicide.Comment on Liturgy If YISUN (or the version of them that paradoxically exists alongside the gods in the psalms, which might be an enlightened god with their name changed,Comment on KSBD 3-45, the gods talking to themselves, or a complete embellishmentApril 2016 Patreon Hangout) speaks seven syllable secret name of royalty, which is YS ATUN VRAMA PRESH, they will assume a universal form capable of turning the Wheel on its side with minimal effort. YS ATUN VRAMA PRESH means when translated "The Glory, The Tower, The Flame, The Diamond, The Blade, The Mind, The Beast" but that is just one translation.KSBD Tumblr Much longer translations exist. Each of the seven bear a specific word of power. They each have a little understanding of the secret name of God through both events in their own lives and the power they have gained.KSBD Tumblr Mottom is the bearer of the word Glory.Wielder of Names 4-67. Mammon is the bearer of the word Tower.Seeker of Thrones 9-108 Incubus is the bearer of the word Flame.Seeker of Thrones 4-27 Solomon David is the bearer of the word Diamond.King of Swords 1-9 Gog-Agog is the bearer of the word Beast.King of Swords 7-62 Ashma knew the syllables of royalty and the seven intonations. She can also teach the seven syllables of royalty.http://killsixbilliondemons.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/preeashma.jpg 82 White Chain Born in Emptiness Returns to Subdue Evil knows the fourth syllable of Royalty. This apparently is intimidating to those who know of such things.KSBD 2-19 YISUN has also been said to have 999,000 names, "many false" names, and 777,777 names.Wielder of Names 2-20 In the latter-most case, these secret names correspond to the universes connected with the Keys of Kings/King's Doors. Achieving Royalty The power to cut infinity with the blade of Want is what makes true Royalty. The demiurges (past and present) understand this in part, and are powerful for it, but cling too strongly to their notions of victory, and thus fall short of ultimate sovereignty.KSBD Tumblr This era is more for beasts than men, and none these days have the will to reach for true royalty or sovereignty.KSBD Tumblr Currently, nobody has achieved Royalty save Zoss, and even he is still reaching for it.KSBD Tumblr YISUN's disciple Hansa was not an aspirant for royalty, and thereby attained it through little effort.KSBD 3-39 Aesma was declared by YISUN to be the Master of Want, YISUN's strongest disciple and favored daughter.Aesma and the Three Masters, Part 3 and 4 None of the Seven have ever been truly happy. This is what makes them good candidates for Royalty.KSBD Tumblr In her sword manual, Meti claims that "The sanctioned words are YS ATN VARAMA PRESH. The meaning of these words is YISUN and their attainment is Royalty."KBSD 4-80 Meti also declared that she is Royalty and the undisputed master of the principal art of Cutting.KSBD 4-78 Mottom is considered true Royalty by her victims for possessing but one word of the holy Septagrammaton.Wielder of Names 3-49 Angels are not incapable of achieving royalty, but they are incapable of fully accepting its mantle (or so they believe, which is essentially the same thing).KSBD Tumblr True Royalty The Secret Name of God is "I".KSBD 1-16 This is revealed when the Wheel is turned on its side. Understanding this is the key to true Royalty. Everyone and everything is YISUN, just as YISUN is and everything and everyone, and realizing this is the key to enlightenment. However, YISUN seems to consider "I" an enemy in the psalms. They say "For there is no form or substance that does not have its roots in the TOWER, which is under assault from the EGO, that terrible enemy called I.KSBD 1-10 Throne is also known as the Tower within the Wheel.KSBD 2-22 The abolition of self is preached by priests of ATUN.KSBD 2-18 YISUN suggested to Hansa to "Destroy the grand enemy called 'I'." "I" being both God and ultimate enemy is perfectly in keeping with YISUN's paradoxical nature. YISUN calls for self-loveComments on KSBD 1-16 and thinks that people that tear at themselves are madmen and fools.Wielder of Names 3-41 Sayings about Royalty * "The power drawn from strength is mighty indeed. All men respect the sword. Greater still is the power drawn from ultimate weakness. When a man has nothing to cling to, he has taken the first step to becoming Royalty." - Words of Dyon, Knight Mendicant (est. third century post second-conquest)Wielder of Names 2-30 * "And YISUN came forth from the plum garden and spoke a Word called Royalty, and that word had seven parts, and each part shone equally with the brilliance of Law and the ripeness of Chaos, and the heat was unbearable to all those that were there. No man could stand before it, and no god either, and all the beasts of sky, sea, and star, and all the crawling things of the earth, and all the hungering potentates; all the argent saints and hell-forged heroes were bent to the dust by it's enormous blast. For the Heat of the Word was the Heat of YISUN's Voice, and it was fed by the Flame Immortal. - SpasmsWON 3-54 References }} Category:A to Z Category:Concepts